The Chase
by Nova Starlight
Summary: Leon is on a journey looking for D, what will he encounter in his travels? Will he come face to face with D again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors or any of its characters.

Author's Notes: When the character's words are within parentheses it denotes that they are supposed to be speaking in another language.

The Chase

By: Nova Starlight

Leon stood in the boarding line at LAX, waiting to board a plane to JFK airport on New York City. He took a deep breath observing the other passengers in line. Most of them were preoccupied talking to their families and friends. As he studied their faces their appearance, he tried to determine their motivations for their cross country journey. Some of the people were easy to read; the man in the three piece suit chatting on a cell phone, the couple in matching I heart NY tee shirts with a camera bag. He chuckled to himself. He doubted that the world's greatest detective would be able to determine his motivations for this trip. In fact, he was not 100% sure of it himself.

Everything had moved so fast in the past few weeks since his release from the hospital. When he had gotten out he would find himself wandering through Chinatown. Each time, he would stop where D's pet shop had once been. He would find himself standing there for hours, staring at the empty space. He was not sure when he had reached the decision to go looking for him, but once he had he never reconsidered . No one seemed that surprised when he had cashed out his pension account. He had a big yard sale, selling off all of his possessions. The only things left were a suitcase of important papers and photos, and a carry on duffle bag with clothes and travel accessories. He was pretty sure that it would not be as simple as finding D in New York City but he figured it was a good starting point. It would also give him a chance to see Chris.

…

When Leon arrived in New York City, he was groggy and exhausted. He had informed his aunt and uncle that he would be arriving tonight and he half expected to see his uncle Phil standing there waiting for him. When there was no sign of him, he just moved along to the taxi line. He barely looked up as he walked through the groups of people waiting to greet their families and friends. When he got into an empty cab, he debated giving the address of his aunt and uncle and decided against it. Instead, he just asked that he take him to a decent hotel.

He soon found that the cabbie's idea of a decent hotel was one that he would never consider recommending to a tourist. The dark building was not exactly welcoming. "Just like New York," he thought to himself. He did not flinch or show any outward signs of disgust. Simply paid the driver and entered the building. He had a lot planned for the following day and a cheap place to crash was just what he needed right now. He knew that tomorrow would be exhausting, but hopefully fruitful when he made his way into Chinatown.

The Chinatown of New York City was one of the largest outside of Asia. Unlike many other Chinatowns around the world, was not merely a tourist trap, but a very tight knit community. It was there that he had planned to begin his search for D and for information on what he was. Of course, there was little chance that this would be an easy undertaking. He knew that to the powerful people in this community, the ones who would likely be able to provide him with the information he sought, they would view him as an ignorant, white man. They would not be eager to reveal anything to him about D or his kind. To that end, he had spent the last few weeks pouring over language books and tapes, attempting to pick up as much Chinese as possible, in Cantonese and Mandarin. He carried a pocket dictionary, a micro-cassette recorder, and various other language learning aides.

He hoped that even if he could not get them to reveal anything in English, he could get someone to say something in Chinese and he would get it on tape. Then he could return to his hotel room and attempt to translate it. He had never been the best at undercover work, too brash and arrogant, he had been told but tomorrow he needed to keep it together. As he pulled out a set of headphones and one of his Mandarin language tapes, he sought to drown out the noise of this unfamiliar city and drift off to sleep.

The next morning, he made his way to the busy Canal Street. He had to fight his way through throngs of people. He spoke only in English as he questioned those around him and was mostly ignored. Those that did respond regarded him as a lunatic, but with some, there was something in their eyes when they looked at him. What was most interesting to him was those that shouted at him in Mandarin. He was barely cognizant of what they were actually saying, but he was sure that there was something being revealed to him.

After hours spent wandering through Chinatown, he had considered returning to the hotel where he had previously spent the night. Instead, he decided that it would be more convenient for him to find a place closer to Chinatown. The locals were not exactly helpful in recommending a place, after the spectacle he had been making of himself throughout the day, but when he discovered a place that did not have hourly rates, he figured it was safe enough. Once inside of his room, he took out the recorder, his notepad, and books and set to work translating what he had recorded that day. Of the hours he had recorded only one comment seemed to indicate that he was on the right track. "You meddling American, messing with what you'll never understand," he had said in a vicious tone. Leon snorted to himself after reading it back to himself. Then he set aside the recorder with a sigh. The guy had a point, this was definitely not his business anymore, but that also did not mean that he could let this go.

The realization that his time spent with D had changed him forever should not have been surprising, but it was. When D and his pet shop had disappeared it had seemed to be a case of out of sight, out of mind for everyone else. Within the weeks he had spent in the hospital, the Chief, Jill, and everyone else at the precinct seemed to forget all about D and all of the pet shop cases. The county coroner had even signed a death certificate for D and all of the cases had been discreetly listed as closed. Coming back to that news, it had not taken him long to realize that he would not be able to remain. Though, he was not really sure why, because it was not like he really wanted to see D in jail anymore.

He had to wonder if this was how Agent Howell had felt? All of those years he had spent searching for D's old man, had he felt this same powerful urge to know the truth? Most Likely. Had he been this motivated to discover it? Probably not. It seemed that Agent Howell had managed to balance his search with his career; unlike Leon who had left his old life behind completely. Another important difference between himself and Howell was their purpose in chasing their particular targets. Howell had insisted till the very end that he had been seeking justice. Leon could not really understand his own motivation for his journey, but he knew that justice had nothing to do with it.

As for his search, it had been easy to determine that there was no sign of D here in New York City, but he had a hunch that there was still more he could learn here. Hopefully, it was not just wishful thinking on his part. He laughed sardonically to himself as he thought back to a time before he had met D. It was a time when he had always trusted his hunches. Maybe his mind had simply been unable to process anything as extraordinary as D and his shop. He sighed and laid down on the bed, waiting for sleep to come to him.

It took nearly three weeks of his investigation and questioning before he came to the attention of Fei Ran, the leader of a powerful family in Chinatown. He was a person whose hold seemed invisible to an outsider, but was revealed to be as strong as steel to Leon when he observed him walking down the street with lackeys in tow. He saw the way that the merchants and other people seemed to defer to him. Leon had been one of the few people who had not rushed out of his way, even attempted to ask him about D and flash a picture. Fei Ran had glanced at the picture and quickly looked away without once meeting his gaze.

Now, Leon was in the presence of some of Ran's lackeys on his way to meet with the legend himself. The man who had been waiting for him in his hotel room to take him to meet with Fei Ran had not been very forthcoming as to the reason for this meeting, but he had ordered Leon to come with him in a tone that left no room for argument. Not that he had even considered refusing. He had a feeling that this was his hunch paying off.

They arrived at what appeared to be his home and were escorted to an opulent room, where a bountiful spread of tea and snacks were laid out. Leon appraised everyone in the room. He was surprised to see Fei Ran sitting casually in an ornate chair. There was a young man standing at attention to his side and watched stoically as Leon too the seat across from Ran. As he sat down, the man who had escorted him into the room, seemed to disappear into the shadows behind him.

Faced with this obvious display of power and wealth, his instincts willed him to be rebellious and indignant, but he suppressed it. "I'm not sure if you speak English," he began, "But, I wanted to communicate my thanks for you inviting me into your home." Fei Ran smiled and seemed to understand what he was saying, but when he began speaking, he was speaking in Mandarin.

"(You are right to be thanking me,)" Then he looked over to the man standing beside him and continued, "(Your presence here in Chinatown has become something of a nuisance, Leon Orcot.)" The man beside him quickly translated and repeated what Fei Ran had been saying, but it seemed only the part that was spoken after he had acknowledged him.

Leon had wanted to laugh, he had learned enough of the language in the past few months to roughly determine what had been said. "I apologize for being a nuisance, he assured him. "I am simply searching for an old acquaintance of mine."

"(I am sure that this…acquaintance… of yours could not be tracked down by the likes of you.)" he replied with an nod to his minion. "(Besides, I am sure even someone like you must be sure by now that the one you seek is not here.)" Though Leon had some understanding of what Fei Ran was saying, he waited until the translator had finished speaking before he spoke.

"Of course, but it is not simply him I am looking for… I am also searching for knowledge."

"(Knowledge of what?)"

"Of what he is, what his purpose is on this Earth."

"(I am surprised. Not many Americans would have care or concern about one of his kind or anything outside of their realm." He stopped speaking and reached out to the table for a cup of tea. "(If I were to tell you what I know of the one you seek, what do you intend to do with the information?)"

"Is that any of your business?" he could not stop himself from asking. He calmed himself quickly and continued, "I apologize for my rudeness."

"(As the one providing the information, I believe that it is my business.)"

He sighed and reached out to the table for the cup of tea that had been placed in front of him. "You may not believe me, but I only intend to understand him and find him. I spent a lot of time in his company and had many strange experiences. There is still so much I do not know about this man."

"(Not a man, A god,)" he scoffed. Then he quickly shot a warning look at the translator. The man remained silent as Fei Ran took another slow sip from his teacup. "(I myself am not a keeper of legend and myths, but I have always been taught to revere and respect the one that you seek; at least his kind anyway. His kind are wise and powerful beings that watch over this Earth. To them all life is precious, but we as humans have fallen from favor because of how we have harmed the Earth. No one knows how many of their kind remain or for how long they live. Those who are wise, should be wary. Of course, these legends have been passed down from generation to generation by the people who came here from China. That is all I can tell you.)"

Leon was frustrated. The impressive Fei Ran had not given him any helpful information. D was a powerful creature, not human; well Duh! Guardian of the Earth, looks down on humanity; No Shit! Potentially immortal, well one look at Grandpa had told him that. And it looked like nobody seemed to know how many of their kind existed. He nodded thoughtfully, then stood and asked, "Is there anyone here who could tell me more?"

Fei Ran looked angry at his question. "You impudent little, interfering pig! If you were still police it would be difficult to make you disappear, but you are a civilian now. Think about that fact very carefully and leave Chinatown tonight. Do not return here with your questions anymore."

Leon had been holding back his frustration with the person he had considered his best lead, since the beginning of this conversation. Now, he was threatening him to leave, when he had given him nothing of use. "Why you smart ass son of a-" He was cut off as the stoic looking man who had brought him here, emerged from the background and clamped his hand on Leon's mouth.

"I believe Mr. Orcot, that it is time you took your leave," Fei Ran suggested, with the smirk back on his face. He simply nodded and then the man dragged him from the room, taking him outside and launching him out on to the sidewalk. It seemed that this would be the end of his investigation here in New York City.

When he returned to his hotel room, he gathered his things quickly. When he checked out, he noticed that the man at the reception desk gave him a strange look; almost as if he knew exactly why he was leaving in such a rush. Once he hit the street, he hailed a cab and gave him the address of his aunt and uncle's. During the ride, he wondered what his next course of action should be; he could search the world at random for D or he could go where he thought he might be able to learn more about D, and that would mean China. Then he remembered the photo of D's grandfather that had been taken in Germany.

Maybe, he could try Germany next. Once his mind was made up, he called JFK and looked for the next available flight, which left in six hours. He guessed it would be just enough time for his last stop.

…

His uncle Phil did not look happy to see him when he opened the door. "What are you doing here in New York?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm going on a trip overseas," he replied. "I wanted to see Chris before I left." Phil took in his carryon bag and suitcase thoughtfully. Leon answered his unasked question when he assured him. "Don't worry, my flight leaves in a few hours. I won't be staying over." he kept the duffel bag slung over his shoulder, but sat the small suitcase by the door.

"What's in the suitcase?" Phil asked, not seeming the least apologetic for his rude behavior.

"Important papers, pictures of mom, mementos for Chris," he explained. "This trip is one I don't plan to come back from, and I wanted to leave these things for Chris." He looked as if he wanted to argue, but thankfully he remained quiet. "Where is Chris?" he asked.

"He us out shopping with your aunt and cousins."

Leon was struck by how awkward this exchange between them was. He could not stop thinking about they had dumped Chris on him until he could speak again. They expected him to take him in and treat him like his little brother, build up a relationship, and then lose him. Chris had gone back and it was supposed to be like nothing had happened, but that was not easy. Maybe, in the end it was better for Chris this way. He waited for Phil to offer for him to stay, to sit down, but it never came. He sighed and said, "I'll get out of your hair, just let me leave him a note."

He grabbed the notepad from his bag and hastily scribbled a few lines. When he had finished, he practically threw the folded piece of paper at Phil's head. He was not really sure why he had bothered to fold it, when he watched as Phil caught it and began to open it to read its contents. He was so disgusted that he turned and left without another word, or one look behind him.

…

Berlin, had been Leon's only other lead for finding D, but to be honest he did not think it would provide him with anything useful. If D had any inkling that Leon would be looking for him, would he be so foolish as to return to the only place Leon would know of to go search for him? Which meant that if D were in Berlin, he obviously that he had been able to return to his normal life. As if that had even been a possibility for him.

During the long plane ride, he had continued to study his Mandarin and Cantonese language tapes. Although it would have been helpful to know a little German in Berlin, he did not want to deviate from his current goal of becoming fluent, or at least capable, in Chinese language.

D had not really spoken much Chinese around him, but it had been easy to deduce that he was fluent. When he was face to face with D again he wanted to be able to speak to him in Chinese. In truth, he wanted to show him that he had been making changes, trying to improve himself. He was not really sure what part of him had been unacceptable, what part of him had caused D to push Leon away, but he wanted it to no longer exist when they met again. He guessed it was probably any number of things; his carnivorous eating habits, the chain smoking, the scruffy appearance, the rude, crude, language he used. He looked out the window as the voice on the tape recorded continued its instruction. He had not had a cigarette in a week, it might not seem like much, but he had never once tried to quit before. He sighed as he thought back to D again, would he ever find him?

Unlike New York, when he had brandished a picture of D to everyone on the street, he decided to be a little more subtle in his approach here. He booked a bed at a small hostel for backpackers and college kids and grabbed a telephone book. Then he pulled out a German to English dictionary he had purchased at the airport and began to make a list of all the sweets and candy shops listed. Then he selected the ones from that list that offered the finest delicacies. This would be how he would find D, he was sure of it.

Leon sat on the bed in the hostel with his head in his hands. To think he had thought coming to Berlin was a waste of time. When that shopkeeper had told him where he could find Count D's pet shop, he had been filled with a mixture of elation and dread. He had rushed over to where he thought the Chinatown was located, only to find he had somehow ended up in front of the Berlin Zoo. It was all the fault of his horrible understanding of German and not being able to read the signs and directions he had been given, had left him wandering the city for hours. Anyone who would have passed by him, while he stood there in front of the Zoo's entrance would have watched as he threw a tantrum of epic proportions.

By the time he had navigated himself to where D's pet shop had been, the sign on the door said closed and the building was dark. "Oh no," he thought. "Not again, I was so close." His head fell forward, lightly thumping against the glass on the window and his whole body seemed to shut down. The walk back to his hostel was exhausting and he felt as if he could lie down and sleep for days. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. He began to think about what his next course of action should be. He wondered if this game of cat and mouse would continue forever. Would he always just be one step behind D? The crushing failure of having just missed his target weighed on him heavily.

He thought about L.A., his detective days, the Chief, and Jill. Then he thought about Chris in New York, these were the strings that bound him to what he had left behind. He could allow them to tug him back, get his job back on the force. He could shack up with Jill, she had always seemed to have a soft spot for him, and sue for custody of Chris. It seemed like a great plan in theory but the force no longer held his interest. His beliefs were still just and good, but he no longer had any faith in the justice provided by law. What good could he do as a cop with no trust or faith in law and order.

Then there was the issue of Chris. He had not been ready or willing for Chris to come in to his life, but he had. Mute due to the treatment of his cousins, he had believed his sisters, he had been broken hearted. If it had not been for D, he did not know what he would have done. D had been the one to care for him while he worked. Leon also knew that it was because of D's interference he had finally been able to regain his voice. In the end, he seemed to know the truth, even then Chris was better off with his aunt and uncle.

He sighed as he felt the beginnings of a migraine headache at his temples. It had been months since he had gotten a decent night's sleep and it looked as if it was finally catching up to him. He could feel the heaviness in his eyelids causing them to close. His muscles ached and his head was pounding. Taking advantage of the quiet in the room, he decided to use the time to catch up on his sleep.

In his dreams he was once again lying on the clouds, looking down at the world beneath him. He remembered how light he had felt when he had been there, surrounded by D and his creatures. His eyes searched for D amongst the throngs of people that were really animals, until he spied him standing there. He felt the warmth from his hands as they were placed on his chest. His parting words that repeated themselves over and over in his brain, day and night. "Humans have not yet earned the right to board this ship." Then there was the gentle push, sending him falling back to the Earth. He had in his last second glimpsed something shining on D's cheek; a tear perhaps? He would never be sure.

When he awoke from his dream, he was covered in a cold sweat. In that second, it seemed he had reached his decision. No matter what happened from this point, he would not be going back. He would sever his ties with the old life he had left behind for good. Germany had not provided him with any more information about D and his kind, or even where he could find him next but it had strengthened his resolve. He knew immediately what his next step needed to be, he would head to China. It would be the best place to gather information and if he had any luck left in this world, maybe it would be where he would find D.

Though he knew China was his goal immediately, he was not a hundred percent sure on how to proceed. By taking early retirement from the force, his pension had been limited. The hotels and plane tickets thus far had cut a large chunk from his bank balance. He was sure that this was going to be a long search, so how should he proceed? It was then that the room began to fill with people, the various students and tourists who had been backpacking their way across Europe. They all seemed animated and alive with everything they had seen and experienced that day. Maybe that is what he needed before he was face to face with D, to experience the world.

…

He had been upbeat about his decision when he had begun his journey in Berlin, but his enthusiasm had dampened with time. It had now been over five years since he had left Berlin. He had spent frugally, buying only what he needed, clothing, shoes, and food. Whenever possible he had found hostels and boarding houses instead of hotels. He had never walked so much in his life. Everywhere he went, he was regarded with suspicion. It seemed ironic to him that he was the outsider with no one to rely on, but he was seen as the threat. Every one that he encountered, no matter the country or person he asked about D, and his kind. The one picture that he had of D, taken by Chris with a disposable camera, had become increasingly faded and worn with use.

When he had entered China, he had been tempted to head into the cities. He knew that if D had opened a pet shop, it would be within the heart of a city that he would find it. Instead, he could feel himself being pulled out to the countryside. It was here that he traveled, taking in the gorgeous landscapes and honing his outdoorsman skills. He found places that he could sleep outdoors, fished in the stream for his food, and continued on to the next village. In one small village, he had finally uncovered someone who was willing to tell him more about what D really was.

The old man, lived in small home, offset from the rest of the village. The grass had overgrown the path to his door, which one could barely tell had once been well worn. He could not have explained what had compelled him to walk up to the door and introduce himself, but he just had a hunch. The man had given him a strange and questioning look, that only increased when he heard Leon speaking to him in relatively unbroken Cantonese. "(Hello, I have come to you, wondering if you could help me.)"

"(You see me here, old and feeble, what help could I possibly be to you…outsider,)" he responded bitterly with a wave of his hand.

Leon had to wonder at the frightful and scruffy picture he probably presented to this man. His beard had grown long and was disheveled as his clothing and hair. His hair had not been cut in months and if not tied back, would nearly reach the small of his back. "(You seem like someone who knows a lot, I want to ask you some questions,)" he explained.

The old man snorted and replied, "(The world is changing, everyone grows up in this village and then leaves for the lights and noise of the cities. An old man like me knows nothing of this world and will surely be of no help to you.)"

Leon smiled and bowed his head. "I understand, but you see, it is not the new world I want to ask you about. I have come here hoping to learn more about the old world, of your legends and gods.)" When he raised his head, he saw the evident surprise on the man's feature.

"(My name is Chen,)" the man said introducing himself and then held out his arm, offering Leon to sit before him. "(So just what about the legends and gods, draws you here?)"

Leon figured there was no reason to beat around the bush. "(I have come looking for someone. I want to find him, but I also want to know more about him.)" It was then that he produced his tattered and faded picture for Chen. His eyes rounded and seemed to nearly burst from his head at the sight of the picture. This had to be a good sign. Only the people who had known D or knew what he was, had this kind of reaction to his photograph.

Chen calmed himself quickly and commented, "(I guess there are not many who would care to remember a legend like him.)" He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing, "(I must say the one you seek seems to be a bit different from the others. His mismatched eyes and short hair.)"

"(From what I understand, he is different from the others; his father and grandfather,)" Leon explained. "(But as I said, there is so much that I do not know about him.)" He knew that his gaze was probably almost pleading, he hoped against every hope that this lead, would at last pay off.

"(Well then, I will tell you what I know.)" Once again he paused for another deep breath, as if he was unsure of where he should begin. "(The legends say that the Earth must be kept in balance by the gods. There are many gods and goddesses and they look after their own aspects of the Earth and of mankind. The one you are looking for, their kind are responsible for protecting all of the Earth; plants, animals, water, air, everything. They are the most powerful of all the Kami.)

"(It is said that as each one passes on from this realm into the realm of the gods, that only the spirit leaves and the body is reborn. It was this prospect that caused mankind to fear them. As they began to stake their claims on this Earth and form cities and empires, they rebelled against the will of the Kami. Most of the Kami spurned mankind and retreated into the shadows. No one really knows how many of them are actually left.)"

"(But, I thought you said that only the spirit moves on and the body is reborn?)" Leon asked. "(So, wouldn't that mean that there would still be the same number today as before?)"

"(That is what they say. However, there is also been rumored that there is a way to kill one of his kind once and for all. Though, to be honest with you, I have no idea how this would be done.)" He gave Leon an indescribable look. "(You are not thinking of trying to kill this one are you?)"

Leon shook his head. "(I want to find him, talk to him. I have no intention of hurting him."

The man smiled at him and asked, "(You are not in love with him are you?)"

Leon nearly fell over in surprise. "(Why the Hell would you think that?)" he exclaimed.

He laughed as he answered, "(They are supposed to be bewitching creatures, able to seduce and enrapture anyone and everyone. The stories used to tell of lords and princes that would attempt to win their favor. If you are telling me now that you do not have feelings of that nature for him, I would be more surprised than if you said you did.)"

Leon was not really sure what to say to that. He had gotten this far only admitting that he wanted to find D, but was there more to it than that. His eyes closed and he instantly saw a picture of D in his mind. His perfect little smile, his bright eyes, the small lithe body in all of that silk that hugged him perfectly. Suddenly, he realized his eyes snapped open in shock to find the man across from him regarding him thoughtfully. What the hell had that been? Usually when he thought of D he thought back to those moments on the ship before he had been pushed away. Now, here he was fantasizing about him in the presence of a stranger.

Finally, the Chen spoke, "(I guess it does not matter what you feel.)"

He tried to shake off the tingly feeling that was coursing through his body. "(Thank you for all of your help)." Then he quickly took his leave before he would be asked anymore questions that he was not ready to answer.

When he left the village, he had regained his motivation. His weak and weary body was nearly bursting with a renewed sense of purpose and the energy that accompanied it was spurring him on. A quick glance at his maps showed that the nearest large city was going to be Shanghai. So, he decided that he would start there. His money was low, but it did not bother him. He could find work as a day laborer on the docks and earn what he needed to continue his search.

After so much time spent in the countryside, he was disoriented as he was bustled through the city. He stood taller than most everyone else, but he felt disregarded and unnoticed by all who pushed him aside in their own haste to reach their destinations. He no longer felt the need to brandish D's photo to everyone who passed. There would be plenty of time to search for him. He decided that his first order of business was to find a place to sleep and tomorrow to find a job.

He had found a small boarding house and rented a room for the night. As he paid, he counted his remaining money and wondered if there would be enough until he had procured a job. He could hopefully find something that he would be paid daily; a day laborer of some kind. Once in his room, he tried to focus on his plans for the next day, but he could not concentrate. He could not stop thinking about what Chen had told him and asked him.

If he thought back on all of these years he had spent looking for D, he had not had sex or even kissed any woman the entire time. He had plenty of offers, every time he went into a bar or liquor store to procure something that would take the edge off his anxious thoughts, they would flirt with him. He had always had some excuse to say no, but then he would end up in the room he was renting alone and hard. His hand had been his only relief in these past five years but the relief never seemed to last long. Why had he been doing this to himself? Could he really be after D, because he wanted him?

He allowed his eyes to close. Just as when Chen had asked him if he was in love with D, the images immediately sprang into his mind. His impulse was to try and snap out of it, quickly put it out of his mind, but this time he fought it. The images began to changed, suddenly the fantasy seemed to come to life. D's eyes fluttered closed and his graceful hands began to undo the fastens on his chenogasm. Leon groaned and could feel himself responding. Damn, he was not even naked and it was making him this hard. Leon's hands worked loose the fastens on his jeans and his hand slid inside to touch his own aching length. In his mind, D was calling his name, and allowing the clothes to slide from his back. It took only a moment for Leon to come, and when he realized what he had done, he sat up quickly. He had not really understood it himself why he had to find D, why he had kept searching after all of this time, but now it all made sense.

…

It did not take him long to find work on the Donghai Arc. He had simply shown that he could lift heavy boxes and understand the Mandarin they were speaking. From what he had studied he was more familiar with Cantonese, but he had learned Mandarin out of necessity. He knew that Cantonese was falling out of popularity and almost no one spoke it in the cities anymore. His boss was gruff and always grumbling under his breath about the scruffy white man, and making comments about his golden blond hair.

It was a few weeks before the other workers would talk to him, when they did he barely spoke. He was satisfied with listening and learning. They all were hardworking men, mostly with wives and children to care for. He ate lunch with them and learned all of their names. One of the men even offered that Leon could stay with him instead of paying for the boardinghouse, which took a large chunk of the money he earned each day. He had felt honored to be invited into their home and his wife had even offered to cut his hair for him. The end result was shorter and shaggier than he had ever worn it before, only about an inch long. When he thanked her, she had blushed and commented on how beautiful his hair was. He had not been able to stop himself from laughing. He would never had said that his hair was beautiful, but it did make him a little sad to see those long golden strands in her hands.

It was the next day at lunch that his new friends provided him a clue. He was intrigued when they began to speak of a man known as Woo Fei. They all described him as a powerful don that would be taking over many organized business in Shanghai when his father passed on. They all seemed to regard the man with a mixture of fear and respect. It went around the table and them men began to each tell some story or rumor about Woo Fei to the group. Then one man said, "(Yeah, he operates that Neo Chinatown in Japan. They say that he has some powerful confidante there, known only as D.)"

Leon had nearly choked on his food at the sound of his name. "(Neo Chinatown?)" he asked. "(Where in Japan is this Neo Chinatown?)" The entire group stared at him as if he had grown a second head, so unaccustomed they were to him actually speaking.

"(The Shinjuku district,)" one of them answered. It was at that moment that Leon knew that he would be leaving again.

After the work was done, he went back to the house of his coworker and gathered his belongings. "(You are leaving aren't you?)" he asked Leon.

"(Yes,)" he answered quickly. "(I plan on stowing away on the barge heading to Japan tonight.)" Then he turned and flashed him a smile. He faced him and bowed to him respectfully. "(I want to thank you for everything you have done for me.)" Then he pulled the money he had been paid that day for his work from his pocket and placed it into his hand. Without another word, he left and ran for the docks. The questions went racing through his mind; would he finally find D? or would he be too late, once again?

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Due to a recommendation and some further thought on what I had been planning to do with the next part, I have made this a multi-chapter story. Please stay tuned for the next installment.

Also, I would like to give thanks to all the people who still review and favorite "Your Heart's Desire" for inspiring me to continue writing in this fandom, to tigersilver, for writing a great story PSOH Perpetual, and to Telanu (raison detat) for her great Leon & D stories that inspire me endlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors or any of its characters

Author's Notes: When the character's words are within parentheses it denotes that they are supposed to be speaking in another language.

The Chase

By: Nova Starlight

Part 2

The illustrious Count D was sitting in his shop, having a cup of tea with his near constant companion, Woo Fei. As usual his guest was sipping at his tea and carrying on a mostly one-sided conversation. It crossed many subjects from his business interests and accomplishments to his chastising D for not having the shop open normal business hours and having strange and most likely illegal animals. He smiled and remembered when there was another who used to sit there and lecture him, Leon. For a second, his body responded with surprise at thinking of him. His eyes were wide open and his smile faltered momentarily. He took a sip from his teacup and calmed himself.

It had been nearly six years since he had left Los Angeles and left Leon behind. It seemed strange to him that after all of this time the detective still managed to worm his way into his thoughts at all. What was more alarming than the fact that he had managed to intrude into his thoughts once more, but that it seemed to be happening increasingly frequently in recent weeks. Even that afternoon as he had turned to greet Woo Fei with the tea tray in his hands, he had said, "You are just in time for tea De-." He had managed to stop himself in time, but he could not deny that he had almost addressed Woo Fei as detective. Luckily for him, Woo Fei had paid no notice to his slip up and had taken his seat gracefully across from D.

It struck him how different Leon and Woo Fei were, though they seemed to be occupying the same role in his life. Woo Fei was graceful, composed, though he could be brash when he wanted. Leon was loud, rambunctious, and always spoke his mind. It had been one of his favorite things when spending time with Leon to tease him and provoke a reaction. He could feel himself smiling as memories replayed in his mind. There was a sensation of warmth spreading through his body. He recalled all the times he had served tea to Leon and Chris. Their playful and sometimes not so playful banter as Chris played with the animals. It had been fun, they had been like a …., he nearly gasped aloud as he thought the crucial word; family.

He took another look at Woo Fei who was amazingly still talking. It was implausible to him that anyone could go on and on without any input from the person they were supposed to be conversing with. Once again, he found himself recalling spending time with Leon. Usually Leon asked his questions and when he did not get the answers he wanted, or that he could understand, than he would simply be quiet and listen to what D had to say.

With a sigh he thought, "I guess there is no use fighting it, I cannot seem to stop thinking about Detective Leon today." His sigh finally drew Woo Fei's attention and he asked. "Are you all right, Count?"

"Why of course," he assured. "I was simply remembering something a little nostalgic."

Woo Fei regarded him suspiciously before stating, "I must admit that I am somewhat curious over what you would be nostalgic."

D gave his polite guarded smile and mused, "Only somewhat?"

Woo Fei retained a gruff expression and answered, "Well, If I wanted a Chinese History lesson, about some evil in the past, I am sure I could get more straightforward answers from a Buddhist monk."

D almost sighed again. Although he had snapped back his own witty response, his reaction was nowhere near satisfying. Given the same provocation Leon would have been flustered and blustering. He would have most likely delivered similar lines but with far more emphasis and expletives thrown in.

Thinking of Leon, he could not help but wonder if he was still out there looking for him. It seemed impossible to him that Leon would still be searching after so many years, but there was always a slim chance. He did not really understand it, why he had started his journey in the first place. From what he had observed in the past, whenever the shop had moved on to a new location, the people had moved on in their lives. Aside from FBI Agent Howell, no one had ever seemed to give the pet shop or any of their kind more than a passing thought once they were not a part of their everyday lives.

It was with this in mind, that he had gone to Berlin to start his own shop. Without his Grandfather by his side. It was the first time he had truly been alone. He had thought that he was alone in Los Angeles had missed his Grandfather but had still felt ready to take on the challenge or running the shop. However, in the end he had discovered that his Grandfather had always been there watching over him as Q-Chan. He had felt a little betrayed at that moment of realization. Then he had watched as his grandfather had taken the reincarnation of his father and left to raise him.

He had seen his Grandfather only once since that day. He had appeared at his pet shop when he had set it up in England for a few years. It had been strange to see him and the toddler that was his father. There had been so many questions he had wanted answers to but had trouble finding the words. His Grandfather had seemed worried about him, asked him how he was coping. It had been on the tip of his tongue to say that he was lonely, but he had held it back. It was strange to him that he would even consider that he was lonely, he had never felt this way in Los Angeles. "Of course not," he thought to himself. "There you had Chris and Leon to keep you company." His Grandfather had seemed distressed by his silence.

After a few moments, they heard the bright laugh of the little D as he played with Pon-Chan. He had not been able to stop himself from smiling a little and remembering when he had been able to laugh and play that same way. Long before he had been charged with the task of getting revenge against mankind. As they watched his Grandfather commented, "I heard a little rumor, about why you left Berlin." His eyes became wide open with surprise. How on Earth would he know that Leon had been looking for him? "I will assume by your silence, that it is more than just a rumor," he continued.

He simply nodded, and could not meet his eyes. Instead he continued to watch the little D play and laugh.

"So, since you are here now?" he asked. "How long do you plan to remain?"

"For a short while," he answered. "I am considering going back to Asia afterwards."

"You mean China?" he clarified, "You do realize that will be the next place he would most likely search for you?" D kept silent and waited for his grandfather to continue. "Or maybe that's what you want," he mused. "Maybe you want him to find you."

"Don't be absurd!" he retorted angrily. "Why on Earth would I want him to find me?" His grandfather did not answer but when he looked into his eyes the expression there spoke louder than words. "I believe I will travel to Japan," he continued as if his grandfather had not insinuated anything with that look in his eyes. "Even if the Detective comes looking for me in China, I doubt he will go looking in Japan." Then he let out a sigh that sounded sadder than he had intended, "Besides, he will most likely not look for much longer. He will give up and go back to Los Angeles, maybe he has already."

Once again the expression on his grandfather's face seemed concerned, but his only question was, "If I may ask, how close did he come to catching you, in Berlin?"

"I discovered that he had been given the location of the shop by a merchant who possessed a copy of your photograph. He had given him this information only about an hour before I arrived. Luckily, I managed to return to the shop and vacate before he was able to locate it. Why do you ask?"

Sofu D had sighed at hearing this news. "No real reason," he responded. "Well…I am afraid that we must take our leave for now." He turned and called out to the young one and watched as he bounded over to him.

D had been sad as he watched his grandfather and the young one leave, completely unaware of what his grandfather had been thinking as he left.

Sofu D thought over everything he had spoken of with his grandson as he exited the new shop. The boy was a fool if he believed that the Detective would have been dissuaded from searching for him. In his own observations of the crude, brash, man, he had seen his determination first hand. He would most likely feel motivated and invigorated by having been so close to finding D, that he would search even more enthusiastically now. Nonetheless, he would not speak a word of this to his grandson. D seemed to foolishly believe that the Detective would not continue his search and he felt no need to argue with him. This was especially the case due to his continued denial of his feelings for the detective. It was strange to him that he had told D when taking his father away that he would raise him with a love for humanity, for they were creatures of this Earth. Despite their flaws, they were there to protect them. The contracts and animals were simply a way of balancing the good and evil of man. He could only hope that his grandson would realize this as he made his own way in the world. The original intention of their kind was to seek revenge against humanity, now it sought to preserve a harmonious balance in the good and evil of humanity.

…

Now, D sat recalling all of this and had become so lost in his memories that his tea had become cold in his cup. Woo Fei's words once again broke through his concentration. "My family's shipping interests have expanded in Shanghai. I have just returned from a trip there to meet with my father. He was interested in hearing about the state of my businesses here in Japan."

"And what did you report?" he asked casually, as he reached for the teapot, and slowly poured more of the warm tea into his cup.

"That everything is going well, except for my problematic merchant and his pet shop," He countered with a pointed glance.

"I see," D ruminated thoughtfully. Ignoring his glance and comment he continued, "Did you hear of anything else interesting while in Shanghai."

"As a matter of a fact, I did," he answered. "The dock workers were abuzz with stories of a foreigner who had been working on the docks for months as a day laborer. He was a generous and polite Caucasian who was near fluent in Chinese."

Suddenly, D heard the crash of his precious teacup as it shattered on the floor; even before he realized that his grip on it had slacked.

"Count?" Woo Fei exclaimed, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," he answered quickly and moved to gather the broken shards into his napkin. "It must have just slipped from my fingers."

Woo Fei did not seem entirely convinced that the Count was all right, but did not dispute his claim. He simply continued speaking as if nothing had happened. "So, this stranger was, so they said, incredibly eccentric but very polite. They kept going on and on about his long blond hair that fell nearly to his waist. He stayed with one of the dock workers and his family for a few weeks, and the wife cut his hair for him. She apparently kept the hair because of how beautiful she thought it was. Have you ever heard anything so ludicrous?"

D was barely able to answer around the lump in his throat. "Yes, how strange," he agreed. Immediately, he considered the possibility that it was Leon. That Leon was still searching for him, after all of this time. Why had he not gone home after Berlin? Could he really be that persistent? It appeared that he just might. His mind considered everything that Woo Fei had just told him about the foreigner in Shanghai. They said he was polite? That certainly did not remind him of the Detective. Though Leon had blond hair, would he really have allowed it grow so long?" He shook his head and squared his shoulders. It had to be a coincidence. There was no way that Leon was this person they were telling stories of on the docks in Shanghai.

"Well…" Woo Fei began, breaking the tense silence. "I suppose I should be returning to the office."

"Ah…yes," he agreed. "Sayonara, Woo Fei."

When he heard the click of the door as it had closed behind him, D relaxed back into the sofa with a deep breath. As he convinced himself that Leon was no longer searching for him, he felt a mixture of sadness and relief. The relief was easy to understand, the sadness confused him. He had been told for many years what his purpose was on this Earth and it did not involve a rude, crude, American, named Leon Orcot.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: I apologize for the short chapter. Stay Tuned for the Exciting Conclusion of The Chase!

Thanks Again To Everyone Who Reviews/Subscribes/Favorites My Stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors or any of its Characters

Author's Notes: As with Part 1, Dialogue within () denotes speaking in Chinese.

The Chase

By: Nova Starlight

Part 3:

From the moment his feet had touched Japan's soil, Leon had been itching to head for Tokyo and confront D. Somehow, he managed to restrain himself so that he could calmly sneak off the ship and blend in with the various people milling around on the dock. He knew that his focus needed to be on finding himself a source of income and a place to sleep. With his limited knowledge of the Japanese language as a barrier, he knew it would be an all day undertaking. He found himself asking for information and directions in Chinese until someone understood. He was directed to a Chinese commercial district.

As he walked the streets, he wanted to laugh at the relief he felt when the streets signs began showing familiar kanji. His eyes scanned the signs looking for one that would indicate rooms for rent. The man who had directed him here had mentioned a boarding house. While he scanned the signs, he found himself reflecting on the hours he had spent on the dock asking for information in Chinese. He had to wonder why he had not bothered to speak in English. Maybe all of these years of immersing himself in Chinese and speaking nearly every language except English had affected him. It seemed that the English language had become somewhat alien to him.

His thoughts changed course quickly as he considered whether D would be aware of his presence here in Japan. The bastard always did seem to have a way of knowing these type of things. Reflexively, he found himself watching the people around him; wondering if any of them were watching him. It was hard to determine if anyone was paying undue attention to him. He was, after all, a tall, blond, white guy; who just happened to be speaking fluent Chinese. Of course, everyone was going to watching him. He sighed as he saw the neon sign of the boardinghouse. He spoke with the man at the check in counter and was able to barter physical labor in exchange for a place to sleep for the night. Tomorrow he would be on the move again, bound for Tokyo.

…

Over the next few weeks, Leon had managed to make his way to Tokyo. He offered work in exchange for his meals and a place to sleep along the way. He could not bear the thought of panhandling, but he was not ashamed to accept charity if he could give something in return. It had worked well for him while traveling and was now providing him with something more stable as he settled into NeoChinatown. He had approached a small streetside ramen vendor and offered to work in exchange for food. The elderly woman behind the counter had looked on him kindly. She later revealed that she had been having trouble running the little place by herself since he husband's death. She offered him an empty storeroom in the back to sleep and meals in exchange for working there. He had gladly accepted her offer.

He later learned that she had immigrated from China years before, to marry her husband. Her name was Suyin and she had no children, no one to talk to, after her husband passed away. For the first time in years, he thought about something other than finding and confronting D. He wanted to be a comfort and help to this woman. With this in mind, his life began to settle into a routine. By day, he would go out and investigate D and his shop. By night, he would work the second shift at the ramen shop.

So far, his daily investigations had not yielded much in the way of results. There had been plenty of strange occurrences tied to the shop; exactly what he had been expecting all along. It was all déjà vu for Leon, except for one little thing. There were not as many deaths reported as he had expected. When he had begun investigating the shop all those years ago, it had been a death that brought him to that mysterious little shop. From that moment on it had been one death after another. It had seemed endless and he became hopelessly frustrated by his lack of progress.

He did not take notice of it as it was happening, but looking back now, he could see that over time there had been less death. Or maybe he had just become more open to D's motivation. Trying to pinpoint exactly when it happened was difficult, but he would say it was around the time when Chris had come to live with him. He had not given a second thought to placing his little brother in the Count's care; at the very same pet shop he was investigating in relation to countless homicides. He could not help but laugh at how fully he had managed to delude himself.

Now he was working, serving the customers at the counter. Though the shop was busy, he still managed to scan the faces of passerby on the street whenever the door opened for an entering or exiting customer. He never allowed himself to relax, always aware that he had settled in D's new neighborhood. If he was not on guard he was afraid that he would run into D when he was not expecting it and not be able to handle the situation.

At the end of his shift one night, after he had closed up the shop, he should have immediately gone into the converted storeroom that had become his home. Instead, he decided to brave the late night streets for a little walk. This was not the first time he had gone out for a walk after closing, but tonight something felt different. There was a shiver running down in his spine in anticipation for something, but he did not know what exactly.

Exiting through the shops back door and into the alley, he had only gone a few steps and was preparing to step out onto the street, when he looked up and nearly screamed at the sight. There he was, his target for all these years, D. He was walking down the street with a young Chinese businessman; obviously this Woo Fei person he had heard some much about. They were walking together; D was smiling and Woo Fei looked serious, but somewhat flustered, by whatever D had just said. Leon watched them covertly. He wanted to get closer, to follow them, as they continued their walk. They moved farther and farther away and Leon felt the urge to run out after them and grab hold of D. Watching them, he began to think about the pair and their relationship.

Had this Woo Fei developed feelings for D the way Leon had? If so, Leon could only hope for his sake that he was just as far in denial as he had been…if he had any. He watched them until they were out of sight. Leaning against the building and taking deep, deliberate, breaths to calm himself, he was no longer in the mood for a walk. As he reentered the building he realized that after seeing D tonight, he would not be able to hold back his confrontation much longer.

…

Days later, Sofu D held the hand of his young charge as he made his way into his grandson's pet shop. He was apprehensive as to what he would find on the other side of those door and unconsciously gripped his son's hand tighter. It had been years since he had seen his grandson, devoted to raising his son and teaching him the ways of compassion. His apprehension today was due to a presence he had sensed here in Tokyo: The presence of Leon Orcot. He had rushed to his grandson when he first sensed Leon's presence drawing close to his current location, and was not sure what to expect when he arrived.

Knowing how his grandson felt for that human, despite his persistent denials, he had to wonder if seeing him again would finally tear away the last of his resolve? If that was the case he knew his grandson would be lost to him. He took a deep breath and opened the door; telling himself that he was prepared for anything.

The sight that greeted him was his grandson, calmly sitting on one of his intricate sofas and sipping tea. When he noticed his presence he exclaimed, "Grandfather! What are you doing here?"

Sofu managed to recover quickly, "Can a Grandfather not simply come to see his grandson for a visit?"

"Oh," D seem surprised. "I apologize for my rudeness," he continued quickly. "I am not quite myself this afternoon."

"Hmmm," he responded noncommittally. "Did something happen…'Like Leon Orcot showing up in Japan'…?" the last part spoken only in his mind.

"I just…" D began explaining before trailing off. After a few moments of silence he changed the subject. "Never mind, it is nothing important. So, you decided to simply come to Japan for a social visit?"

Sofu D found himself studying his grandson carefully. He seemed distracted, lost in his thoughts, but not shocked. Certainly not like he had just been confronted by the human he loved. Could it be possible? He asked himself. Had Leon not made his presence known? He suddenly realized that he had gotten caught up in his own musings, while D had been awaiting an answer to his question.

"I just thought I would come check in on you," he replied. "It has been years since I saw you last." He took a seat at the sofa opposite his grandson and finally relinquished his hold on his young son's hand. The young boy quickly made his way towards the animals that had gathered around their meeting and spoke with him in a proper tone befitting a much older child. He smiled slightly at the sight and then turned back to face his grandson. He was speaking about the shop and relating various stories, but he listened with only half attention while his internal dialogue and thoughts continued. Why had Leon not come forth? If he was here, he had to be searching for D; so what was taking him so long to come forward?

He reflected back to all the times he had seen the way his grandson and the human had interacted with each other. He had spent two years disguised as Q-chan, watching them, and learning. In that span of time, he learned many things but two that were the most important were that the pair definitely held an affection for each other and that they were both too prideful to ever admit it. It was the denial of their feelings for each other that he had clung to, and the reason he had not disposed the detective the moment he had become a nuisance.

As time progressed, he had found his anxiety about their budding friendship increasing. With the appearance of the detective's younger brother, Chris, Leon had spent more and more time around the shop. He had debated countless times, whether to reveal himself and move his grandson away before he could truly fall in love with the human. But before he could put such a plan in to action, he realized that it was too late.

He had been watching Chris and PonChan play from his perch on his grandson's shoulder. He glanced at his face and saw the adoration in his grandson's eyes that caught him by surprise. There was something in that gaze that he had not been able to distinguish at the moment. It was not just an admiration for Chris and his gifts…there was more to it. Then the bell over the door had rang and D's eager gaze had flashed to the shop's entryway. He stared almost longingly at the door until Leon called out, "Anyone home?"

At the sound of the human's voice, his grandson's gaze had turned away quickly. He had been able to clearly see all the emotions that he had been trying to hide; to put back in to place that mask of aloofness. It had become clear to him at that moment that D's adoration for Chris was partly due to no greater reason than his relationship to Leon Orcot. His fear had been realized, his grandson was in love with a human.

When the realization had come, he had instantly regretted his decision to not take D to another city at the first sign of their attraction to each other. However, after a little thought, the regret faded away. He began to take note of the positive change in his grandson's personality; he judged mankind but retained more humanity and kindness. So in the end, he was left to watch the covert glances and subtle flirting of his grandson with the clueless response of the human. He could only hope that when the day came for them to separate, it would not be too hard on his grandson.

Weeks later, when his son had reappeared with a plan to cause harm to humans, he had been unsure of the path D would take. When the dust settled, he had set off with his newly reborn son, and left his grandson to make his choice. Seeing the broken detective there on the floor, he had known that D would save him. After that, he had expected D to take him with him, and leave behind the world his grandfather had offered him. He had not been able to hold back his own tears as he thought that it would be the last time he would see his grandson.

Not long afterwards, he had discovered what had actually happened after his departure. He had sensed D's presence in Berlin, but Leon's remained in Los Angeles. Months later, when his grandson moved the shop again, he realized that Leon was on the move as well, leaving Berlin. It seemed that the human had finally come to terms with his feelings and was in pursuit. He remembered visiting D's shop at the time out of concern. By the time he had left he had learned something else about his grandson. Despite his feelings for Leon Orcot, he had no intention of ever revealing them.

Though his resolve was firm, Sofu had to wonder how it would withstand Leon's sincere confession? Perhaps that was the real reason that his grandson kept moving the shop, kept dodging the detective, because he would be unable to turn him away again. If that was what his grandson really wanted, than he could assist him now in his goal. All he had to do was tell his grandson that Leon was here in Japan and he could relocate his shop once more. As he considered the option, he continued to study his grandson sitting across from him. Looking at his grandson, he noticed a sadness in his eyes that held the truth of his emotions, despite the smile on his face. He remembered a time when his grandson's smile had reached his eyes and knew that he could be that happy again. The detective could make him happy. If he had come all this way, searched for all this time, he had to be ready to admit his feelings. With these final thoughts he concluded that the best thing he could do for his grandson was to keep his mouth shut.

His focus returned to the conversation and saw that the D was smiling and speaking with the child his father had become. It reminded him once again of the adoring gaze he had bestowed on Christopher Orcot. He cleared his throat and stood. "Excuse my rush, but I am afraid we must depart."

"But you only just arrived," D commented.

"Yes, I know," he responded in a tone that did not allow for further questions. "However, I should be getting the young one back home and leave you to your business."

D did not argue, just smiled and stated, "Of course, I understand." Sofu noticed once again that it was not a truly happy smile, but the false polite smile that he gave customers. As he exited the shop, he once again wondered if this would be the last time he saw his grandson.

Once his grandfather had made his exit, D had given a deep sigh of relief. He had been distracted and rattled throughout the entire visit, and had hoped that it had not been obvious to his grandfather. Of all the days he could have picked for a visit, he had to pick the day after he had seen Leon on the street. Correction, the day after he _believed_ he had seen Leon on the street. He had been walking with Woo Fei through Chinatown the night before, on his way back to the shop from a bar. His attention had been caught by a quick flash of gold in the alleyway. Subconsciously, he had turned his head away but found himself sneaking a covert glance back to see a white man that looked a lot like Leon staring at him. He had no idea how he managed to look away and maintain his composure as he continued walking with Woo Fei. He raised his hands to his temples and began to massage them as he closed his eyes. It was all a figment of his imagination. There was absolutely no way that Leon was wondering around NeoChinatown.

…

Days later, Leon took a deep breath as he approached the doors of D's new shop. He speculated as to what scene would be waiting for him on the other side of these doors. Would D be seated on that intricate sofa expecting him for teas; as he always had before. With a deep breath he gathered his determination and pushed the doors open. The image was a familiar one, incense burning faintly in the background and a table that was laid out with a veritable buffet of sweets and tea sandwiches. There were two teacups placed on opposite sides of the table.

His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, while he continued to examine the room. Increasing his sense of déjà vu was the fact that it seemed to be the same furniture, the same china, the exact same décor he had once known. It felt as if he had truly stepped back into time, back to when he was in Los Angeles, when he stepped inside the shop. But it was not LA, he was here in Japan, chasing after D for nearly six years. He suddenly realized that D could have been expecting him; maybe he had laid out this spread for his arrival. Though he did not consider it for long, he realized that it was most likely laid out for Woo Fei, that Chinese man he had heard so much about while in China. His nervousness vanished in a flash to be replaced by anger and frustration. He was supposed to be the only man that D cared for, the only one he would make tea for. God, he felt like an idiot hearing his thoughts play back in his brain.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by D entering the room with a teapot. Leon watched the reactions play out over D's face; shock and a look resembling horror.

He could only speculate as to what D was thinking at this exact moment, but he did not give it too much thought. He was too busy taking in the view before his eyes. It was a feeling of déjà vu more intense than the one he had experienced entering the shop. Looking at D, he looked exactly the same as when they had last seen each other. His mismatched eyes shone brightly as ever. Those lips that usually formed an arrogant smirk looked as soft as satin and red as cherries. With his realization of his attraction to D, the sight of those eyes and those lips was having a discernable effect on areas of his body besides his pounding heart.

As much as Leon was appreciating that D looked the same as he remembered him, D, however, found himself staring at the man before him in awe. He could not believe that this man standing in his shop was Leon Orcot. He was definitely handsome, but time and hard labor had left their marks on him. Lines had appeared in his facial features that made him seem more rugged, mature, than he remembered. His hair was as golden as ever, but it was shaggy and unkempt; falling all around his face. The man that stood before him looked as if he had been leading a rough life.

Finally the silence was broken when Leon spoke, "(Hello D, long time no see.)"

The fluent Chinese gave D another start. It must have been visible on his face, because he saw Leon smile. The flash of amazingly bright teeth caused his heart to start pounding wildly in his ears. He forced himself to take deep breaths and regain his composure. "(Why detective, what on Earth are you doing here?)" he asked in his most condescending tone. "(At least it seems you picked up some language skills along your journey.)"

D's response to him caused Leon's blood to boil in very different way than the first sight of him had. He was frustrated beyond compare at the arrogant attitude D exhibited. After all the time, after everything he had been through, for him to act this way. Well, he had been searching too long, waiting too long for this moment, he would not be discouraged. "(Well, I needed a hobby to occupy my time these past few years,)" he continued.

D's expression faltered for only a second, but his affable mask was back in place quickly. "(Why detective, I presumed you would have used the time to pursue your own interests; like hitting on beautiful women in bars around the globe, or expanding your collection of pornography with more exotic fare.)" He looked away as he spoke the last sentence, taking the opportunity to place the tea pot on a small buffet table nearby. He remained standing, not trusting himself or Leon enough to take his usual seat. In fact, after he had sat down the teapot, he maneuvered his body behind the sofa; seeking to put some sort of barrier between them. Leon remained silent for a few moments and D began to question whether Leon had been able to understand his words.

"(You really see me that way?)" he inquired thoughtfully. "(Or are you simply trying to push me away again?)" There was a small pause before he continued; almost as if he were carefully choosing his words. "(You could not possible believe that I am that ignorant man you once knew, not after everything I have done. After all the years I have spent looking for you?)" His posture and tone exuded a confidence that was striking. His gaze was firm and never strayed from his eyes, and it was affecting him. He watched as if in a trance as Leon began to slowly, deliberately, make his way towards him. After a few steps, he was surprised as he realized that he had begun backing away.

In that moment, he was saved from the confrontation. Woo Fei burst into the room with his usual air or ownership and arrogance; obviously arriving for what had become their routine afternoon tea. He could not explain how the idea popped into his head, but suddenly he knew exactly how to dispose of Leon. Woo Fei looked surprised by the presence of a tall, very rough looking, American in D's shop. This would be too easy, D concluded to himself.

"Oh Woo Fei! I am so glad you are here!" he exclaimed with feeling. Then he dashed towards his landlord held out his arms. Once they were close, he wrapped his arms around Woo Fei and drew him into an embrace.

"Now wait a…D…," He seemed unable to gather his composure.

"Just play along," he whispered into his ear. "I am trying to dispose of a stalker." D cringed a little at the word 'stalker'. Although it was a somewhat fitting term for a man that had spent years trying to track him down, he did not really see Leon that way. Woo Fei's muscles relaxed and his arms made their way around D's body in a relaxed embrace. "(As you can see detective, there is no reason for you to have come here,)" he stated, turning to face his uninvited guest.

"(So, he is the one you choose, huh?)" Leon asked; the smile on his face not disappearing but changing. "(I guess it does not really surprise me, guess I missed my chance a long time ago.)" He shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the exit. As he passed, D caught the scent of him and felt himself losing his resolve. He was really going to leave, but it was the best for him. He did not trust himself to loosen his hold on Woo Fei as he approached and paused at the door, mere inches from him. "(Hey D, can you promise me something?)"

"(What?)" he asked quickly.

"(Promise you won't leave Japan for a while,)" he asked softly.

The emotion in his words, pulled at D. He resisted the effect by reverting to condescension as he answered. "(I have no intention of leaving Japan,)" Leon did not say anything else, just nodded and left the shop.

"What was all of that about?" Woo Fei asked just moments after the door had closed. D did not answer him, just slipped from his arms and returned to where the teapot sat on the buffet table. The tea inside, most likely already gone cold. He picked it up in his hands, as his brain replayed the scene that had just transpired. Had Leon really come all this way to give up so easily? It had hurt to see him again, his heart was still racing and his skin felt as if there were little jolts of electricity running through it. He barely notices as the tears begin to trickle down his face, landing on the teapot before he allowed it to slip from his fingers and crash to the floor.

…

It had been weeks since Leon had come to the shop and D had begun to notice the effect his visit had on him. He was reclined in one of his favorite chairs, with his favorite book sitting in his lap. He had brought it to his eyes many times, but it failed to catch his interest for more than a few moments. He could admit, at least to himself, that he had missed Leon; that he cared for him. He cursed his foolish heart for becoming so attached to him, though he did not understand why. He had met many amazing creatures, why had he fallen in love with a human?

His memories shifted to the day his grandfather had taken him from his father to raise. He had been angry at his son, called him a fool for his desire to use human genetics to enhance his offspring. He had blamed mankind and their conquest desires for his son's motivation. At the time he had been young, barely a toddler, but his grandfather had explained it to him later on. The lesson from this had seemed clear to him; humans had corrupted his father and that he should resist corruption as well. Now, he was no longer sure of anything; his beliefs or his motivation. When his father had been reborn his grandfather had spoken of his father's wish for humanity. Was it possible that he had forgiven him? Forgiven mankind? He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. He guessed it did not really matter anymore, Leon was gone.

…

Leon scrubbed at his face and hit the snooze on the little alarm clock beside his cot. As he began to stretch and continue waking from a restless sleep, he thought about D. These past few weeks he had set his alarm early and gone out searching for information on the pet shop, but it was pointless now. All he had to do was work, and he had hours before his shift. It had been weeks since he had met with D and had been encouraged to go home. He should have gone, he knew that, but he had no desire to return to the way he had been before. So now he was left still rising earlier than he needed to and heading out into Chinatown; not in search of information, but simply hoping to catch a glimpse of D while he was out with Woo Fei. It was pathetic and he knew it. All he had to do was frequent the high class sweets shop and try to stay out of sight.

Today, was not his lucky day. He had been standing in the alley, a hat pulled down over his face, watching D as he purchases a box of sweets to take back with him to the shop. He should have remained in the shadows of the alleyway, but he had not been able to help himself. As he took a small step out into the street, the movement caught D's attention. As the realization of just who had been standing there hit him, D's expression of shock was plain to see on his face.

Seemingly ignoring Woo Fei's presence, he approached him. "(Why are you still here?)" he asked incredulously. His voice felt as if it were on the verge of breaking. He tried to mask it with his arrogant smile, but it just looked twisted and unsure. "(Why did you not go home?)"

Leon could not stop himself from laughing sarcastically. It seemed that he was busted and there was no point in hiding his emotions anymore. "(What home?)" he demanded.

"(Back to America. Back to your job and your family; where you belong.)" he asserted, placing emphasis on the word 'belong'.

"(I have not had a home to go back to for a while. The only place I ever had in all of my adult life that felt like home was your shop.)" He looked away, embarrassed by his admission. "(As for family, the only one who wants me around is Chris. The problem with that is that I am the last person that my aunt and uncle want around him. They don't want to lose Chris now that he is speaking again, and were ecstatic about my indefinite trip around the world. Not that it matters, Chris is better off with them.)"

D did not know what to say. The raw emotion in Leon's voice and body language was causing pain in his chest. The words of comfort he wanted to provide were stuck in his throat, his condescension took control once more. "(So what will you do here?)" he asked. "(What will you do when I leave Japan?)"

Leon's sad expression became one of furry in a flash. D was not sure what to expect but was still surprised when Leon grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his body. When they reached each other, Leon's head swept down to crush his lips against D's in a powerful, claiming, kiss. D felt himself being drowned in heat that flooded his body and overwhelmed his senses. It was not the first time he had ever been kissed, but it was the first time a kiss had made him feel like this. Neither of them were aware of the changing expressions on their observer's face.

Woo Fei experience many different emotions while he watched them kiss; shock, disgust, and embarrassment. Finally, he managed to speak. "(That's more than I can take Count D. I do not know what happened between the two of you, but I am not playing your little game anymore.)" His words seemed to break the spell over the two and both were looking at him in surprised.

"(What game?)" Leon asked.

"(Pretending to be the Count's lover to dissuade you,)" he answered quickly. He turned to walk away, pausing for a moment to comment, "(Sorry Count.)"

D chanced a look at Leon after Woo Fei's revelation and saw that the anger was still visible in his expression tinged with something else…conviction. "(You had him pretend to be your lover to get rid of me huh?)" Leon ruminated. He grabbed his hand once more and began to pull him along. D did not ask where they were going, Leon's determination silenced his resistance. Within moments, he realized that they had returned to Woo Fei's building, Leon was taking him back to the pet shop.

Once inside, D prepared for Leon's anger, for his bitter words of reproach. Instead, Leon just pulled D back to him and brought their lips together once more. D's body did not seem to listen to his mind's commands to resist. His arms snaked their way around Leon's neck and pulled him closer. Leon's lips were soft despite his rough exterior. The tongue that glided into his mouth to duel with his own was hesitant for a moment before becoming forceful with passion. Oh! Leon's kiss was melting him. His entire body became weak and D found his entire weight being supported by his arms around Leon's neck.

When their kiss broke for the pair to breath, Leon leaned in and touched his forehead to D's, not loosening the hold he had on his body. "(You are not getting rid of me D,)" he whispered softly. "(If you leave, I will just find you again. No matter how long it takes me to chase you down, I will never give up.)"

D hung his head. This was not how he had expected this whole thing to play out. Then again, he had not expected Leon to continue to search for him month after month, year after year, either. "(Why did you have to be so persistent?)" he mumbled quietly. "(Why could you not just go home and forget about me?)"

The words were cliché but Leon's tone expressed his seriousness as he responded, "(You are unforgettable, D.)" Leon's lips searched for his once more, pulling him back into the passionate haze that had nearly swallowed him just moments before. Leon did not prolong the kiss, pulling away just as D began to abandon himself. "(D, I…,)" he struggled to find the right words. "(I have changed, because of you…changed for the better. Now, I'm here and I want to be by your side.)" He was quiet for a few moments, as if debating whether he should continue. "(If you _really_ don't want me to stay. I will leave you alone, but I am not making any promises to go back to the states.)"

D looked into his eyes carefully. Leon was giving him an out. All he had to do was to gather his composure, look in his eyes, and send him away once more. He remembered pushing him away on the ship, it had seemed difficult at the time, but this was much worse. It was not as simple as a little push anymore. He carefully considered everything that Leon had said. He believed Leon when he said that he would not go back, stay nearby and in the shadows. Faced with this, he found his resolve crumbling. There was just one more thing he needed to know. "(Leon, why did you come looking for me? What do you want from me?)" Leon's blush revealed much about his answer but D needed the words. "(I want to hear you say it.)"

Leon looked into his eyes and simply said, "(I want you. I want to be with you. I…I love you.)"

D's pulse was racing, just from the passionate look in Leon's eyes and hearing Leon's words caused his body temperature to rise and his heart to pound. "(I give up Detective; you win, you can stay.)"

Leon frowned and looked at him reproachfully. "(Really, you are just giving in to me?)" With a sigh he continued, "(You know D, you are not the only one who needs to hear the right words, and do you think you could call me Leon?)" His look became playful, flirtatious.

"(I love you too…Leon,)" he murmured.

Leon's face was instantly lit up with a beaming smile. There were no more words after that, he claimed D's lips once more in their fervent kiss, and wrapped him in a clinging embrace. D was usually levelheaded and logical; able to think through any situation. Though in this situation, he was at a loss, he found himself giving over control completely to Leon. It was almost as if he were watching himself from above, watching how Leon moved and manipulated him to keep their lips locked together, their bodies pressed up against each other. It was exciting to him to feel the way Leon took control, it was refreshing to let himself go and submit to his advances.

Though Leon was maintaining his control, he was unsure of exactly how he should proceed. Kissing was great, kissing he was good at; it did not matter if he was kissing a man or a woman. The rest would not be so simple. He gathered his determination and moved his hands from D's waist down over his firm ass, groaning with pleasure as he cupped it with both hands, causing their evident arousals to rub against each other. D's moan came out more like a whimper and it effected Leon like a lightning bolt racing through him. Then the sweet agony as D broke their kiss and instructed, "(Come with me.)"

D pulled Leon down the hallway to his bedroom. His body felt as if it were on fire. Once inside of his bedroom, his hands went to his collar and began to undo the intricate buttons. Leon simply watched him transfixed. Once the chenogasm hit the floor, Leon's trance was broken. From that moment on it was a flurry of clothes. As their hands sought each other's flesh underneath.

Leon's hands that held D lifted him easily and carried him to the opulent bed. He laid him down and though he had never held a man this way, he was no longer nervous or frightened; D's words of love had been all the assurance he needed. There was no more searching, he had what he wanted, right here in his arms. D's gaze met his and it seemed that they were able to communicate without words. The love and desire that were coursing through him intoxicated him, overwhelming his senses. He had never responded to anyone like this before, and they were only naked.

D grasped Leon's hand and brought it to his lips. He brought two of his fingers together and slid them into his mouth. Leon's response sounded reminiscent of a feral growl. D's eyelids fluttered as he closed his eyes and focused on sucking on Leon's fingers. When he finally pulled them away, they were coated with his saliva. If he had thought his hard on was pressing before, the urgency within him had increased tenfold.

Leon could not hold back any longer. Bringing those slick fingers down to D's opening, he gently pushed past the tight ring of muscle. D gasped and buried his face into his shoulder. He was so turned on that he really did not believe that he was so in control as he prepared D for him. Little shivers of excitement ran through him with every little gasp that escaped D's lips and the nails that dug into his shoulders.

As Leon's fingers pushed their way into him, D could not meet his gaze. He heard the breathless little gasp he gave, and he knew there would be no more pushing Leon away. The human had become a part of him, his life intertwined with his own forever. They were now as connected spiritually as they were about to be connected physically. He continued to cling to Leon and gasp in pleasure until Leon's fingers withdrew completely.

"(D, I love you…,)" he began breathlessly. "(I promise to be gentle, but I cannot hold back any longer. Are you ready for me?)"

All he managed to respond was, "(Yes,)" It was all that Leon needed to hear. Their bodies became one as Leon slid into the tight heat of D's body. There was a flash of pain that consumed D's senses for a moment until he relaxed and allowed his lover to come deeper and deeper into his being. Leon raised D's legs up and thrust gently but painstakingly; searching for the secret pleasure spot hidden within him. His body became out of his control and he found the words he had kept locked up inside of him spilling out. "(I…I love you…oh…Leon….Leon…I have loved you for so long…Oh!…Detective!)" As his pleasure reached its peak, he felt Leon's climax inside of him. There was only a feeling of warmth and satisfaction as his eyes closed and he slipped into sleep.

…

When D woke in the morning, his hands reached out for his lover. Leon was sleeping soundly in the bed beside him, his arms wrapped securely around D's waist. It was as if he was trying to ensure that D would not run away again. As if he could ever leave him now, after the night they had spent together. Feeling this pleasure, this closeness to Leon, he could not imagine how he had ever pushed him away. He brushed the golden hair from his sleeping face and knew that their lives were forever changed, but no matter what came in the future, he would never leave Leon's side. As much as he had tried to deny it, tried to run from it, Leon was his mate. Their lives were now bound to each other, forever.

The End

Author's Notes: I apologize to any readers that were expecting this installment to debut last week. It ended up being a few pages longer than I expected. I am both excited and sad to see this story to its completion. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, please review. I have another D & Leon story brewing in my brain, but it will most likely not debut until after Christmas. So keep checking my profile and blog for updates and info.


End file.
